


The Girl with the Broken Smile

by Riley_Scott



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Meet-Cute, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Scott/pseuds/Riley_Scott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest Mayor of Star City meets one of the newest residents to the city.  (Now updated with a plan.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who gave feedback on this piece when it was just dialogue. I finally have a plan for this story, and I'm actually pretty excited about it. I don't want to give to much away, so I won't publish the full summary until the next chapter is posted. 
> 
> Feedback is very important for this story, I need to know that this is something people are interested in reading before I dedicate the time it's going to require for me to develop this the way I want to. So please let me know what you're thinking. 
> 
> Thanks so much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue only, beginning of the story. See Chapter 2 for full first chapter.

“Yes, this makes perfect sense. Of course the person I dumped my latte on would be the Mayor.”

“So you do know who I am? Because it didn't seem like it.”

“Of course. I voted for you. Well, that's a lie. I would have voted for you. I wanted to, but I moved here one week after the deadline for me to register in time and yeah well, sorry.”

“For the latte on my pants or for not voting for me?”

“The pants thing. The voting thing didn't really effect you very much. Mr. Mayor. Or, do you prefer Mayor Queen? Or just Queen could work seeing as you are considered royalty around here.”

“I actually prefer Oliver.”

“Prefer Oliver to what”

“My name. Oliver, that's what you can all me.”

“Oh, okay.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“What do I call you?”

“Why would you call me? I mean, other than to cover your dry cleaning bill? And maybe your medical bills, how are you not in pain right now? I ordered that extra-hot. That is 180 degrees of espresso soaking into your junk right now. Do you have thighs of steel or something?” 

“Miss, it's okay. I don't need you to pay my dry cleaning, and I assure you that my 'junk' is just fine. I was asking for your name.”

“Oh. Right, yeah, sorry. I swear I'm not this big of a spaz. It's Smoak.”

“Smoak? Your name is Smoak? It's that like some sort of code name? Are you a secret agent?”

“You called me Miss. I prefer Ms.Smoak. It was nice meeting you, Oliver. Good luck with your junk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest Mayor of Star City meets one of the newest residents to the city. (Now updated with a plan.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who gave feedback on this piece when it was just dialogue. I finally have a plan for this story, and I'm actually pretty excited about it. I don't want to give to much away, so I won't publish the full summary until the next chapter is posted.
> 
> Feedback is very important for this story, I need to know that this is something people are interested in reading before I dedicate the time it's going to require for me to develop this the way I want to. So please let me know what you're thinking.
> 
> Thanks so much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver Queen smiled politely at the other customers in line in front of and behind him, nodding his head in recognition as they waved or offered a nice 'good morning'. He had been getting coffee at this coffee shop every morning for the past few years at exactly this time, but it wasn't just because he was a regular that everyone recognized him and felt the need to speak. Oliver had grown up in Star(ling) City, as had his father, and his grandfather before him. His family was a bit of an institution in the area, one of the 'founding families' as it were. They were the wealthiest family in the city and owned most of the buildings on this block alone. So he had grown up surrounded by people that knew him, or at least people that thought they knew him. That had only increased in the last year and a half, after he had put his name in the ring for Mayor and had run a successful campaign. Now he was Star City's youngest ever Mayor and everyone knew who he was. 

Well, almost everyone, he thought with a smirk. He looked down in front of him as the woman that was ahead of him in line stepped backwards for the third time, her very sharp heels coming into contact with his foot once again. She had turned around to apologize the first time, but the second and third she hadn't seemed to even notice, distracted as she was balancing her tablet and phone, both of which were constantly buzzing. 

The blonde. 

He had seen her before. She came in most mornings at around this time and she always had her eyes glued to her electronics, tapping away with a furrowed brow. The only time she ever pulled her hand away was to push her glasses back up her nose and to pay. 

She was cute, he had thought when he had first seen her. Not his usual type, of course. He had always been attracted to willowy brunettes, and this women with her curves for days and striking blonde hair was as far from his preference as possible. Maybe it was because she had looked him over and hadn't instantly made some joke about wanting to be the 'Queen of Star City', which he had heard a grand total of 2 dozen times since he was sworn in. She didn't know who he was, and for the first time in his life Oliver really liked that about a woman. 

Even if it didn't say much for her politics. 

The line moved slowly, which was to be expected at this time on a Monday morning and he spent most of his time using his long suppressed 'Ollie' skills to check out the mystery blonde, working hard to be subtle. The last thing he needed was a headline about Star City's pervy Mayor. His lady killer past was just that, his past and he intended to keep it that way. But if anything could sway him, it would be mystery woman's ass. 

Because wow, just wow. 

Just as he started thinking about what he could do and/or say to get her attention, what to make her talk to him aside from using his name, he noticed the barista in wave him over to take his order. He couldn't stomp down the disappointment he felt at seeing the blonde drift away from him, moving over to the side to wait for whatever she had ordered. 

He asked for his usual, leaving a hefty tip and then went to stand with everyone else waiting for their orders. His phone buzzed with the first frantic text of the day from his assistant and he lost track of his blonde as he became immersed in his phone. 

Seconds, or minutes later, he couldn't be sure he felt someone knock into him and as his arm shot out to help keep them from falling he yelped as his legs suddenly felt like they were on fire. Looking up as he frantically swept at his pants, trying to get the burning liquid off of him as quickly as possible, he realized that the culprit was none other than his infatuation. 

Their eyes met for the first time and he gasped for a different reason. Those blue eyes looked so familiar suddenly, and from more than just casual looks in the coffee shop. He was just about to ask her if they had met before when she rolled her eyes and let out a loud groan. 

“Yes, this makes perfect sense. Of course the person I dumped my latte on would be the Mayor.” She snapped, almost to herself, covering her forehead with one hand, and shoving napkins at him with the other. 

Despite the fact that his skin felt like it was melting to his pants he couldn't help but chuckle. 

“So you do know who I am? Because it didn't seem like it.” He questioned and tried to sound casual and not like the sly bastard of his youth. 

'Mystery Blonde' as he was now calling her in his head, shrugged and shoved more napkins at him, looking flustered because she wanted to help but the spill was mostly in his crotch area and her helping with that wouldn't really help anyone. 

“Of course. I voted for you.” She told him casually and he looked at her in what he knew was shock, and she bit her lip. “Well, that's a lie. I would have voted for you. I wanted to, but I moved here one week after the deadline for me to register in time and yeah well, sorry.” She babbled, waving her hands around and he was so charmed that he didn't really feel the coffee anymore. 

“For the latte on my pants or for not voting for me?” He asked with a smirk, tossing a wad of soaked napkins in the trash can by her shoulder. She watched them land with a thud and shrugged again, suddenly looking uncomfortable. 

“The pants thing. The voting thing didn't really effect you very much. Mr. Mayor.” She said, distracted as she started to look around, gathering her purse from the floor and straightening herself up. “Or, do you prefer Mayor Queen? Or just Queen could work seeing as you are considered royalty around here.” 

'She couldn't have meant that as snidely as it came across', he thought. If she were that new to the city there was no way his family or him had already crossed her. Still, she suddenly looked like she wanted to be elsewhere and that bothered him more than it should. 

“I actually prefer Oliver.” He told her, hoping to get that look off her face. 

“Prefer Oliver to what?” She questioned, her eyes already back on the tablet that had returned to her hand. 

“My name. Oliver, that's what you can all me.” He hinted, leaning over her to get her attention back on him. 

“Oh, okay.” She stated without any inflection, texting away. 

Oliver rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. 

“And?” He questioned. 

“And what?” She asked, confused and distracted. 

Another eye roll. 

“What do I call you?”

He could see the frown form on her face, whether in reference to his question or something on her phone he didn't know. 

“Why would you call me?” She asked, finally looked back up at him and then bit her lip. “I mean, other than to cover your dry cleaning bill? And maybe your medical bills, how are you not in pain right now? I ordered that extra-hot. That is 180 degrees of espresso soaking into your junk right now. Do you have thighs of steel or something?” 

The way she was now eyeing his crotch was making him more uncomfortable than the latte, truth be told. But in an entirely different way. 

He shuffled his feet and coughed to get her focus back on his face.

“Miss, it's okay. I don't need you to pay my dry cleaning, and I assure you that my 'junk' is just fine. I was asking for your name.” He explained and watched her expressions flicker from confused to hesitant to something he couldn't name. 

“Oh. Right, yeah, sorry. I swear I'm not this big of a spaz. It's Smoak.” She offered, this time putting a few feet of distance between them, adjusting her body to face the exit. Her body language was screaming at him to back off but he wouldn't take the hint. 

“Smoak? Your name is Smoak? It's that like some sort of code name? Are you a secret agent?” He teased, hoping to get a laugh, something he could work with. Instead he got a small, half smile and a nod. 

“You called me Miss. I prefer Ms.Smoak. It was nice meeting you, Oliver. Good luck with your junk.” She offered, her half smile growing as she backed up and then spun, leaving without another word.

Oliver was left with not only sticky thighs, but with the overwhelming feeling that something big had just happened and he was totally missing the point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity Smoak took a deep breath, the cool air seeping into her lungs and causing her to shiver ever so slightly. She closed her eyes, her face warmed by the early morning sun and worked to calm her heart rate. 

This was the 14th time that she had seen Oliver Queen since moving to Star City. The 13th time that she had managed to see him and not vomit. 

Progress.

She had moved from Boston to Star City almost a year ago, after being offered a once in a lifetime position at Palmer Technologies. It was only the fact that it WAS a once in a lifetime opportunity that made her agree to the move. Ray Palmer, CEO and Founder of Palmer Tech had been pursuing her since she graduated from MIT 6 years ago. At first when his company was brand new he had asked her to join as his Executive Assistant (as if) and then over the years the offers had gotten better. The best being last year when he had offered her the position as his Vice President and she couldn't say no. 

Even if Star City was the last place on earth that she had ever wanted to live. 

Felicity sighed, really wishing that she had the nerve to walk back into the coffee shop and grab another cup. She had a feeling this day would only get worse without her caffeine fix, but she couldn't risk another run in. So she just rolled her shoulders, shot off a quick text to her E.A, Gerry and then pressed her speed dial hoping her best friend was up this early. 

She heard two rings and then the other line picked up. 

“You do know that Central City is an hour behind, right?” Iris asked, her voice groggy from sleep and Felicity smiled.

“That has never worked on me before and it's not going to work now.” She teased, walking up to her mini and unlocking the door. 

“What's up, Fe?” Her friend asked with a yawn.

“I saw him. Made contact this time.” She confessed, knowing that Iris was one of the only two people in her life that would understand. 

“Ouch. Is his face still in one piece?” Iris asked with a sympathetic hiss.

Felicity smirked, putting her car into gear and laughed. “Yeah, his face is fine. Can't say the same for his crotch.” 

The squawk on the other end of the phone made her morning just a little bit brighter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the other side of town, Thea Meghan Hawke slipped out of her bedroom window, dropping to the ground with a squat and looked around. She straightened, digging into her backpack to make sure everything she needed was there and sighed. 

Her mission today wasn't an overly happy one, but she would be damned if she spent another night in this hell hole. 

First stop? City Hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver's day was off to a spectacular start, that was for sure. 

As soon as he had gotten to the office he had made sure to change into his 'in-case-of-emergencies' suit before his first meeting of the day only to realize that he hadn't had the foresight to keep an extra pair of boxers in the office. So his options were to go commando to a meeting with all the city leaders, or to go in there with coffee stained underwear and smell like a dish rag. 

He was just returning from the most uncomfortable meeting he had ever had as Mayor when his assistant buzzed him. 

“Mayor Queen? You have a visitor here. She said that she made an appointment but I don't see it on the logs. Would you like me to send her away?” Isabelle asked, and it was clear in her tone that she wanted nothing more than to send whoever it was packing. 

Oliver glanced at his watch, and he mentally calculated that he had an hour before his next engagement so he buzzed back for Isabelle to send his visitor in. A few seconds later he was surprised when a teenager walked into his office. As far as he knew he didn't have any current commitments happening at Starling Prep, he local private school. Not that this young lady looked like she would attend the most prestigious prep school on the West Coast. 

She was dressed in a pair of ripped up jeans, and not the kind you bought that way, and had on a well worn red hoodie and combat boots. Her long wavy brown hair was messy and she wasn't wearing a stitch of makeup. There was no way she was from anywhere outside the Glades. Girls her age from inside the city limits would never be caught dead dressed the way she was dressed. No wonder Isabelle was eager to toss her out. 

Still, despite her street kid look, she was still quite the looker. Which was probably why she had adopted the hard as nails expression she wore like amour. She probably got a lot of unwelcome attention. Oliver felt his heart squeeze for her, she had probably had a much harder life than her parents had wanted for her. Speaking of her parents, why was she here during school hours?

“Can I help you, Miss?” He asked with that thought in mind. He straightened up in his chair, trying to look like the powerful adult that he was expected to be. He might be 33 years old and the Mayor of a major city, but for some reason the looks this young girl was shooting his way made him feel like a frat boy again. 

His visitor shrugged, looking around the office suddenly, not wanting to look at him. “Yeah, actually. I have this thing I need you to sign.” She told him suddenly and he was struck by how deep her voice was. Such a tiny girl with such a strong voice was an interesting combination. 

He held his hand out, reaching for the papers she indicated and she sat at the chair in front of his desk. He expected it to be some petition. Maybe she was a 'Meatless Mondays' kind of girl. He expected it to be any number of things. He read over the form, skimming all of the keywords, confused. None of it made the lightest bit of sense to him. That's what he had Laurel for, this legal jargon. He finally skimmed to the end, where his signature was supposed to go and his heart stopped. 

The last line of the paper read 'Signature of Father' and right underneath that, his name typed all neat, Oliver Jonas Queen. 

Father. 

He held his breath, his mind racing to come up with all the ways this was a joke. He was being punked. This wasn't real. He frantically read over the form again, the header finally catching his eye 'Petition for Emancipation'. 

“Wha?” He asked dumbly, looked back up from the form to the teenager sitting at his desk. She smiled, but the expression held no joy. 

“'Sup, Dad.” She offered with a little wave and he felt his stomach roll.

“But, I-” He stuttered, his face warm. He looked back from the girl that was claiming to be his  
daughter, his teenage daughter, to the form again and looked at the line beside his neatly typed name. 

'Signature of Mother' and right underneath that, typed just as cleanly as his, was another name 'Felicity Meghan Smoak'.

Who the hell was Felicity Smoak and when the hell did they have a kid?

Oh God. Was this girl sitting in front of him really his kid?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this seems at all familiar to any of you then good! I was inspired by the CW show 'Life Unexpected'. A great show that was canceled before it really had a chance to grow. This story won't follow that plot exactly, but that is where I'm getting my foundation from ( sort of) but with obvious Arrow verse plots thrown in. I hope you liked this first chapter, and if this seems like something you might want to stick with then please let me know :)
> 
> Next chapter we will get to see the back story of how our favorite characters got into this situation.

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems at all familiar to any of you then good! I was inspired by the CW show 'Life Unexpected'. A great show that was canceled before it really had a chance to grow. This story won't follow that plot exactly, but that is where I'm getting my foundation from ( sort of) but with obvious Arrow verse plots thrown in. I hope you liked this first chapter, and if this seems like something you might want to stick with then please let me know :)
> 
> Next chapter we will get to see the back story of how our favorite characters got into this situation.


End file.
